gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I'm the Greatest Star
I'm the Greatest Star from the musical Funny Girl, was featured in I Am Unicorn, the second episode of Season Three. It was sung by Kurt Hummel in I Am Unicorn as his audition piece for William McKinley High School's production of West Side Story. It is originally sung by Barbra Streisand in the movie. Lyrics I got 36 expressions! Sweet as pie to tough as leather And that's six expressions more than all them Barrymores put together. Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift? Well, it must be a plot! 'Cause their scared that I got...such a gift? Well, I'm miffed Cause I'm The Greatest Star I am by far! But no one knows it—wait They're gonna hear a voice A silver flute (ah ooh ah ooh) They'll cheer each toot (Hey, that kid is terrific, mmm) When I expose it (Now can't ya see to look at me that) I'm a natural Camille. As Camille I just feel I've so much to offer (Hey, listen kid I know I'd be divine because) I'm a natural cougher (ahoo, aheh, ahay) Some ain't got it, not a lump I'm a great big clump of talent Laugh! (ha ha ha ha) They'll bend in half (Did you ever hear the story about the traveling salesman?) A thousand jokes (Stick around for the jokes!) A thousand faces I reiterate When you're gifted, then you're gifted These are facts I've got no axe to grind Hey, whaddaya blind? In all of the world so far I'm the greatest star No autographs, please. Ya think beautiful girls are gonna stay in style forever? I should say not. Any minute now they're gonna be out. Finished! Then it'll be my turn Who is the pip with pizzazz? Who is all ginger and jazz? Who is as glamourous as? Who's an American beauty rose? With an American beauty NOSE!!! And ten American beauty toes? Eye on the target and what One shot. One gun shot and BAM! Hey, Mister Keeney! Here I am! I'm the greatest star I am by far But no one knows it That's why I was born I'll blow my horn Till someone blows in I gotta break the lights Gotta flash of light I'll flicker then flare up! All the world's gonna stare up! Looking down, you'll never see me, Try the sky cause that'll be me! I can make 'em cry! I can make 'em sigh! Someday, they'll clamor for my drama Have you guessed yet? Who's the best yet? If you ain't I'll tell ya one more time. You bet your last dime In all of the world so far I am the greatest, greatest star! Reception Kurt's choice of "I'm the Greatest Star" to audition for the role of Tony—the one song not from West Side Story—drew comment: Benigno ascribed it to Kurt's "ability to make a talented ass of himself", while Slezak was of the opinion that Kurt was "way too savvy, and way too hungry for the role" for that kind of misstep. Despite these plot-related issues, both reviewers gave the performance an "A", and Benigno noted both that "he nails it" and "last half of the song is a singing clinic." VanDerWerff was not fond of the reliance on "gimmicky staging", though Futterman called it "an impressive physical performance", Votta stated that "Kurt sounds flawless and the performance is captivating" and Flandez complimented his "captivating high notes after high notes", and added, "He's a star unicorn, and he knows it." Lisa Respers France of CNN wrote that Kurt "was amazing''singing Streisand, and for the first time I realized that he really is as big a star as Rachel." Trivia *This is the fourth song from the musical ''Funny Girl to be featured in Glee, after Don't Rain on My Parade, Funny Girl, and My Man. Gallery imtgs1.jpg imtgs2.jpg imtgs3.png imtgs4.png imtgs5.png imtgs6..png imtgs7.png imtgs8.png imtgs9.png imtgs10.png imtgs11.png imtgs12.png imtgs13.png imtgs14.png imtgs15.png imtgs16.png imtgs17..png imtgs18.png imtgs19.png imtgs20.png imtgs21.png imtgs22.png imtgs23.png imtgs24.png imtgs25.png imtgs26.png imtgs28.jpg imtgs27.png imtgs29.jpg imtgs30.png imtgs31.png imtgs32.png Kurt2gj.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|I'm The Greatest Starthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel